Tobias Fuller-Thompson
Tobias Nestor Fuller-Thompson (born Tobias Nestor Tempus), commonly referred to as Toby or Tobes, was born in Brighton, East Sussex, on 25th September 2068 to squibs Isaac Alexander Tempus and Amanda Nicola Tempus (nee Ackton) (d. 25th September 2086). He was adopted on 31st December 2084 at the age of 16, by Pierson Fuller and Javier Thompson, who were once his professors. He has one younger brother, Curtis Fuller-Thompson (b. 29th January 2086). Toby began his first year at Hogwarts in 2080 and was instantly sorted into Hufflepuff; he graduated in the summer of 2087. Toby is the proud owner of a pet border collie named Staco (b. May 2085), a cat named Bludger (b. May 2081), and two cows, Rosie and Daisy. Toby is currently a professional Quidditch player and (in the off season) mind healer. He lives in Brighton, having bought the house next door to his biological paternal grandmother, Cordelia Tempus, the same house that Piers and Javy had previously lived in. Living with Toby are Sophie Brown, Coral-Bay Aldrich, Coral's daughter Aurelia Banner, and Toby's two adopted sons, Lachlan (b. 15th September 2092) and Ruari (b. 19th September 2093). Personality and Key Characteristics The most striking part of Toby's personality is his optimism. He tries to appear perpetually happy and upbeat, though as he has grown older he has started to accept that negative emotions are a necessary part of life. Toby also loves when other people are happy, and does his best to make others smile. In his youth, Toby would often deny feeling any negative emotions at all. This, of course, was far from the truth, and mostly due to the fact that he feared all manner of negative emotion. However, he strives to be, or at least appear, happy around others. He certainly loves to joke around, and has a tendency to play up the dramatics, particularly when interacting with friends, though he can be serious when the situation calls for it. Toby is extremely energetic and very easily distracted, to the extent that he was diagnosed with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder when he was eight. He has never been able to sit still for more than a few minutes, and even moves constantly in his sleep. His hyperactivity has calmed down since he has reached his adult years, but only slightly, and partly due to the help of potions. Though he achieved high grades at Hogwarts, Toby has never considered himself to be naturally intelligent, as in his primary school years he had never been vey academically inclined; his need to expend energy was always far greater than his willingness to sit still and do his work. Life at Hogwarts proved that Toby is highly capable academically if he can find a way to focus, which he proved both at Hogwarts and then at Wizarding University. He puts many of his achievements down to his work ethic. The downside to this is that Toby has been known to push himself so hard at school and university, and to have such high expectations for himself, that it is to the detriment of his mental health. Toby also has Bipolar I. He has intense, dramatic mood episodes that have largely shaped his adolescent years. The more stress he puts himself under, the more unsettled his headspace gets, and though he was unable to manage his condition effectively as a teenager, now, in his adult years, he has learned how to look after himself and knows how to recognise the start of a relapse. Even when his condition is stable, Toby still has very 'big', dramatic moods, and can be a bit of an exhausting presence. When he is low, he struggles particularly with feelings of guilt and fears of selfishness that are often completely unfounded. There is a sort of innocence to Toby, and he has a very pure soul. Until he was about nineteen years old, he held the dangerous belief that everyone was a good person, having never truly encountered evil in his life and being unwilling to believe in it. The trust he put in everyone had been a rising cause for concern the older that Toby got, as it made him particularly gullible and vulnerable to manipulation and harm. A traumatic encounter with three dark wizards caused a change in this mindset, and now Toby, while still an optimistic and trusting person, is slightly more cautious in his encounters with other people. Despite his tendency to be inattentive when it comes to everything else, Toby has an extraordinary level of empathy, making him remarkably sensitive. He also has a tendency to put the welfare and feelings of others before his own, which is both one of his greatest qualities and most integral flaws. Interests and Abilities Toby adores every kind of creature there is. He is both a dog person and a cat person, but most significantly he is obsessed with cows. Toby is a vegetarian and only eats dairy and egg products that are sourced from local farms (including milk from his own cows). Equal to Toby's love of animals is his love of people, and his desire to help and support as many people as possible. It was this desire to help others that fuelled his desire to become a licensed mind healer. One of Toby's greatest interests is Quidditch. He is a natural and instinctive flyer and an extremely versatile Quidditch player, with successful experience in all positions but Beater - though his preferred and primary position on the pitch is Keeper. He currently plays Quidditch professionally, and has been on a team since joining the Hufflepuff team at Hogwarts, but is considering retiring after having saved up a significant amount of money, in order to go into healing full-time. Toby's empathy levels are of such a level that he has been labelled an empath by those who know him well, including his own mind healer. He senses emotions in those around him and automatically mirrors them himself, often without being full conscious of the fact. This has been known to set off his own mood episodes. Quidditch Hufflepuff Quidditch Team An avid Quidditch fanatic, Toby's sole aspiration in life since his first Hogwarts game was to one day play Quidditch professionally. From his first year through to his third year at Hogwarts, he played the positions of Chaser, Keeper, and Seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, until the school-wide ban on all broom-related activity at the start of his fourth year. First Year (2080 - 2081) Hufflepuff Team Ella Bishop - Captain (TakemetotheBurrow) Renesmee Dixon (Talikins) Wade Elisabeth-Potter (Charely Potter) Alec Summers (hermionesclone) Tobias Tempus (Felixir) Minerva Wheatborn (Bazinga) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Reserves Nashville Cash (ImaBRE!) Oakey Gunter (DJ ExpelliarMOOSE) Kace Lecium (hpfan18) Alexia Thorne (sarahb) Game Results Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Gryffindor wins (170-15) (Toby plays as Chaser, scores 2 goals) Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (160-30) (Toby plays as Keeper, blocks 3 shots) Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Slytherin wins (190-130) (Toby plays as Keeper, blocks 4 shots, takes a bludger to the knee) Second Year (2081 - 2082) Hufflepuff Team Ella Bishop - Captain (TakemetotheBurrow) Nashville Cash (ImaBRE!) Forrest H. Charlton (StarShine) Bristol Haigh (Tattie) Wade Potter (Charely Potter) Asher Stinson (bitsyandtank) Alec B. Summers (hermionesclone) Tobias Tempus (Felixir) Minerva Wheatborn (Bazinga) Lotus A. Wisteria (Lockhartian) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Game Results Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (190-20) (Toby plays as Keeper, blocks 5 shots) Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Tie (150-150) (Toby plays as Chaser, scores 6 goals) Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Hufflepuff Wins (150-120) (Toby plays as Chaser, scores 2 goals, takes a bludger to the back) Third Year (2082 - 2083) Hufflepuff Team Hayley Alden (laurange) Ella Bishop (TakemetotheBurrow) Olivia Clarke (Lislchen) Bri Granger (BriGranger1990) Adeline Holiday (DinosaursOnASpaceship) Edvard Messer (Poolicious) Annaleecia Roman (PuppySara) Alec B. Summers (hermionesclone) Tobias Tempus (Felixir) Lotus A. Wisteria (Lockhartian) Kaiden Yarborough - Captain (Yourenodaisy) Game Results Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (170-10) (Toby plays as Keeper, blocks 3 shots) Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Ravenclaw wins (120-60) (Toby plays as Keeper, blocks 5 shots) Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Hufflepuff Wins (190-0) (Toby plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) England U17s In the summer of 2083, shortly before his fourth year at Hogwarts and a few months shy of his fifteenth birthday, Toby was signed to the England Under-Seventeens Quidditch Team to play as Keeper (and reserve Chaser/Seeker). When he was fifteen years old, he earned the Most Valuable Player award. In December 2084, Toby was made the England U17 captain. Wigtown Wanderers During his seventh year of Hogwarts, Toby was in talks with various professional Quidditch teams, and eventually signed to the Wigtown Wanderers, where he played as Keeper for three years. Montrose Magpies After his three year contract with Wigtown Wanderers finished in 2090, Toby transferred to Montrose Magpies, the team he had supported while at school. He is the current Keeper for the Magpies. History Pre-Life and Early Life Toby's birth mother and father were both squibs, and met each other purely by chance whilst going about their muggle lives. Isaac Tempus was a delivery driver for the postal service, and Amanda Ackton worked in a school. The pair met one day whilst separately enjoying an uncharacteristically hot and sunny bank holiday Monday and spent the rest of their day together on the pier and beach. Isaac and Amanda began a relationship, neither one knowing that the other was a squib until one day Issac mentioned something related to the wizarding word in passing, not expecting to Amanda to know what it meant and being surprised when she did. At first it was difficult, because each understood the high possibility that the other was a muggle and knew that they, or their parents, could get into some trouble with the Ministry of Magic if they revealed anything to do with magic to a muggle. Eventually the pair dropped enough careful hints that they each became sure enough of the other's parentage to discuss this and their squib status. A huge advantage of their both being squibs was that they understood each other's frustrations about knowing about the wizarding world but not being included in it. This strengthened their relationship; within 18 months of meeting, Isaac and Amanda married in a small wedding ceremony. Tobias Nestor Tempus was born around seven weeks early, on 25th September 2068, after a slightly difficult birth. He spent a few weeks in the muggle hospital but when he was discharged he was declared totally healthy. Isaac switched to a part time role in his job in order to look after his son. Toby was raised totally muggle, with no knowledge of the wizarding world. For reasons unknown, though likely due in part to the fact that he showed some small signs of magic, Toby's parents were less than pleasant towards him, mostly ignoring him completely and seldom, if ever, showed him any sign of love or affection. In spite of this, most likely thanks to the occasional contact with his paternal grandparents (who were oblivious to the behaviour of Toby's parents), Toby grew to be a very loving child, and often sought out affection from his parents, despite no indication he would get it. He tried his best to always be happy, cheerful, and positive, fearing that anything else would only make matters worse. In contrast, Tobias' grandmother and grandfather treated him with all the affection he deserved, encouraged his positivity, and attempted to guide him through life when they could with a firm but gentle hand, though their access to him was limited for some time. An only child, Toby spent most of his childhood in the company of his parents and grandparents; his extended family was complicated meaning that Toby was without cousins, and his parents did not allow him to interact with other children. When Toby reached primary school age, his parents declared that he was so hyperactive that mainstream school would not be a suitable place for him, so he was to be homeschooled instead. A few weeks before he turned six years old, right at the time he would have joined the Reception class at the local primary school, Toby's father returned to full time work and his mother quit her job in order to homeschool him. Things continued in this manner for some time, with Toby largely isolated from the wider world and educated by a mother who was, in fact, trying to stamp out any possible signs of magic. Pre-Hogwarts Once Toby turned eight, his hyperactivity reached a level that it was now detrimental, as well as outright impossible, to keep him at home, and his mother, now at her wits end, decided it would be best for him to attend school. Toby's paternal grandparents, being moderately wealthy, paid for him to attend a private school which could provide excellent one-on-one support. Shortly after starting school, Toby was diagnosed with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, and the teachers at his school helped him to cope with this. After starting at his private school and interacting with other children for the first time ever, Toby started to make friends and became significantly more outgoing. He also found an appropriate outlet for his excess energy in the form of sports. Toby was set to continue attending this school until he turned 18, though these plans changed when he turned eleven. Toby's grandparents believed that Tobias was not magical and would not attend Hogwarts, as he showed few (if any) obvious signs of magic, and was born to squib parents. Any signs of magic that were present were somehow attributed to his hyperactivity at school, or dismissed entirely, and put down to wilful disobedience by his parents, who rejected the reality that their son was magic even though they had not been. Getting his Hogwarts letter was a huge surprise, though Toby found it difficult to come to terms with the fact that he would be spending a very long time a significant distance away at a brand new school, and away from his parents whom he loved despite their coldness towards him. Toby was by this point less focused than ever at his muggle school, though not for want of trying. His grandparents suggested he might have more of a chance to succeed at Hogwarts, what with learning all new interesting subjects from scratch like all the other kids, whereas he was already quite far behind the other kids in the muggle curriculum. His parents, however, were less than pleased with this turn of events. They relented only after a lot of persuading from Isaac's parents, but their jealousy and bitterness only grew more intense. It was eventually decided that Tobias would attend Hogwarts; he made it clear that it was something he wanted to try, and his grandparents thought that maybe a completely different world and curriculum would grab his attention better than anything in the muggle world had managed to do. They became much more involved in Toby's life as his parents began to relinquish their hold over him. Hogwarts First Year (2090 - 2081) Toby arrived at Hogwarts happy and bouncy and full to the brim with excitement for what was to come. This was to be his first time away from home for any extended period of time, but he had nothing but positive thoughts about the prospect of wizarding school. He attended the Sorting Ceremony along with all the other new students (after having, curiously, to pay a turnstile to enter), and when the time came for him to put on the Sorting Hat, it placed him immediately in Hufflepuff house having barely touched his head. Later Toby learnt that the Hat would often speak to those it was sorting, and wished he might have had the chance to say a proper hello to it. Toby soon discovered that the grand feast and general opulence of Hogwarts that his grandparents had told him about didn't quite ring true, at least not any more. It seemed that Hogwarts was scrimping and saving this year, and the feast food was simple and no longer served on the fine gold plates he had heard of, and the place in general was really quite filthy. Toby and the other students all soon found out that the turnstiles, filth, and simple food were to be expected all year. Hogwarts students were expected to pay to get into their common rooms, the Great Hall, and places such as the library and potions lab. Toby, however, was not disheartened by this. His positive energy took over and he focused on the thrill of being at a new school, learning magic, and making friends, even if he did have to pay to get everywhere. Making friends, however, was easier said than done at first. For the first few weeks, Toby spent so much time learning to adjust to the new routine and then exploring the castle in his free time that he only really befriended the other boys in his dormitory, such as Forrest Charlton and Kace Lecium. He was, however, still very friendly and cheerful with everyone he encountered. He was also happy to meet inspiring teachers at school such as Professors Airey Flamsteed and Abraham Botros. Toby also decided to sign up for Quidditch tryouts, as he had loved to play sports in his previous school. He had never ridden a broom before and had only heard a brief explanation about Quidditch from his grandfather the previous summer, and so spent the rest of his free time practicing with a school broom out on the practice pitch, discovering a natural talent and instantly developing a true love for flying. Tryouts arrived, and after a shaky start going up against other, more well-seasoned flyers, Toby hit his stride and managed to keep up with the others well enough that he earned himself a place on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Thanks to this, he instantly made many more friends, including Hufflepuff captain Ella Bishop, and teammates Alec Summers, Wade Potter, and Minerva Wheatborn. It was after his first Quidditch game that, despite losing, Toby decided that what he wanted more that anything else was to be a professional Quidditch player. One thing that Toby found curious during his first year at Hogwarts was everyone's apparent obsession with ice cream. He noticed it first interactions with his teammates; a vivid memory from that year was a team picnic out in the lake in the middle of winter, when everyone seemed quite happy to eat ice cream despite the chill. He put it down to the ice cream just being a 'Hogwarts thing' and happily embraced it too. It seemed that everyone, particularly those who ate the ice cream, were always so very hyper and happy, which made Toby feel right at home with them. It wasn't until towards the end of the year that the ice cream finally affected him, and he became addicted to the dessert which just made him happier and happier and feel amazingly good. Not eating ice cream was simply out of the question. Except, as the year drew on, there turned out to be a big downside to the ice cream. Dementor attacks started occurring all over the school, drawn to the happiness that the castle's inhabitants were displaying. Toby himself witnessed many attacks, the first of which was at the school prefect event, where he was then looked after by a graduated student, who explained what the dementors and patronuses were. He was also on the Quidditch pitch when, after a Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin game, a swarm of dementors converged on two Slytherin players, fourth years West Odessa and Theodore Kinsley. Toby was deeply affected by the dementors, mainly due to his phobia of negative emotions, though was comforted after the match by Wade Potter and the rest of his teammates. Towards the end of the year, a cure for the ice cream (which had been spiked with alihotsy) was developed by Professor Hecate Lafay, and distributed among staff and students alike, disguised as ice cream topping. However, the cure came too late as one last dementor attack occurred in the Great Hall, when the groundskeeper received the Dementor's Kiss. Toby, who was already miserable thanks to the after-effect of the ice cream cure, was horrified by the attack and the fate of the groundskeeper, and spent the rest of term until the train trying desperately to shake off the terrible sadness that had taken over him. By the end of his first year, Toby had earned 338 points for Hufflepuff house. He had also developed a fear of ice cream that would last forever. Second Year (2081 - 2082) When Toby got home for the summer after his first year, he found that there were still some troubles he had yet to get through. Within a week of getting home from Hogwarts, Toby was displaced from his home as his parents sent him away to live with his grandparents - who lived elsewhere in Brighton. The reasoning they gave was that they could not cope with his 'troublesome attitude', but Toby's grandparents guessed that the real reason was to do with magic. Toby's parents bought him a mobile phone and promised they would keep in touch and visit him often, but, after being left at his grandparents' house, Toby had very little communication with them. Toby's grandparents, Arthur and Cordelia Tempus, stepped up to care for their grandson, giving him all the love and support he had been missing out on. They were furious with Isaac and Amanda's disinterest and outright abandonment of Toby and did what they could to try and make things up to him. Toby was initially distraught at being sent away and felt guilty for the way he had supposedly behaved, but very quickly tried to recover and look at the bright side (that was, the opportunity to stay with his beloved grandparents) rather than deal with his upset. He tried desperately to stay happy and to behave, and hoped his parents would resume contact. Toby's grandparents, meanwhile, did not expect things to change, understanding the real reason for the abandonment, and made Toby feel right at home with them. They paid for his first broom, and also for him to get his first pet, a black kitten named Bludger. On the way to school on the Hogwarts Express, Toby rode most of the way with the prefects and captains in the Prefects' Compartment, having made some DIY badges for himself. At school, he immersed himself in Hogwarts life again, trying once more to focus on the positives of life at a magic school rather than the negatives of his personal life. He became a writer for the yearbook, in the hopes that he might be able to channel some of his energy into writing, and bonded with Professor Airey Flamsteed over bouncing on pogo sticks. Toby attempted to pledge to be the best student ever at Hogwarts for his second year, but very quickly reached his limits, working too hard and burning himself out. His grades suffered slightly and he struggled to focus and then to catch up with the others, tiring very quickly mentally but hardly ever physically. He made the Quidditch team again and played once more as both Keeper and Chaser, just as he had done the year before. Toby also earned 191 points towards Hufflepuff's overall total by the end of the year. Before he reached the summer, however, tragedy struck. Toby's grandfather, Arthur, grew suddenly gravely ill. Toby received permission from the school to go home and spend time with him, but Arthur soon passed away. Toby stayed home for the funeral and then through to the end of the school year, partly for his own benefit and partly to support his grandmother. He struggled with his own emotions surrounding not only the death of his grandfather, but also the fact that neither of his parents had spoken to him even at the funeral. At this point, Toby began his coping mechanism of hiding in small spaces whenever he was anything less than happy. Third Year (2082 - 2083) Toby's third year started off with an uncomfortable surprise, as he learned that one of his best friends Forrest Charlton was transferring to Salem. When he himself was back at Hogwarts, Toby decided again to try to put as much effort into his studies as humanly possible, to respect his grandfather's memory; one of the promises he had made to him was to try hard in school and keep being positive. Toby also tried his utmost to be positive about his grandfather's life instead of being sad about his death, and his positive attitude when talking about his loss ultimately drew the attention of Cutty Mordaunt, who believed Toby to be happy about his grandfather having passed away, and found this intriguing. Elsewhere, Toby met and befriended Sophie Brown, a Ravenclaw in the year below him with whom he partnered up for a Potions assignment. The two decided to be best friends after their assignment was over, and in a short time a mutual crush had developed. Throughout Toby's third year at Hogwarts, many of the students - including Toby himself - started showing symptoms of extreme premature ageing. Students and staff alike began looking and behaving like elderly individuals, all except for Professor Botros, who indeed seemed to be getting much younger. The rapid ageing epidemic was certainly a cause for concern and emotions ran high across Hogwarts. Toby, as usual, tried to remain positive, but even having fast-forwarded through puberty, he found it difficult to deal with a lot of his very intense emotions. Outside of the ageing epidemic, Toby still had a lot to think about. Most importantly, his pseudo-sister, Ella Bishop, was due to be graduating at the end of the term, and Toby found himself incredibly upset by the prospect of being at the school without her. In fact, his feelings over this as well as the fear surrounding being an elderly fourteen year old led him to hide out in his crawlspaces fairly often throughout the year. By the end of the year, the mystery behind the ageing epidemic had been solved and everyone returned to normal, much to the relief of all involved. Toby ultimately earned 521 house points towards Hufflepuff's total in his fifth year and, after his reasonably successful Quidditch season, decided once and for all to try out for the England Under-Seventeens Quidditch team over the summer. Fourth Year (2083 - 2084) In the summer before his fourth year, a couple of months before he turned fifteen, Toby tried out for the England U17s, and made the team as starting Keeper. He spent a lot of time with Sophie, especially visiting his neighbours (Professors Pierson Fuller and Javy Thompson), using their pool and being a general presence at their house. At school, Toby had a difficult time adjusting to Hogwarts without Ella, spending the start-of-term feast and his regular meals at the Ravenclaw table with Sophie, and avoiding his own house table and common room as much as possible. He also learned that Quidditch and all broom-related activity was to be cancelled at Hogwarts, which also took its toll on Toby, who saw the sport not only as a fun pastime and to get rid of his energy, but also as his future career. In better news, Toby was made managing editor of the yearbook. Toby had his first kiss at midnight on New Years Eve in a skatepark with Sophie, and shortly afterwards he and Sophie became officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Back at school, the winter weather lingered for longer than should have been possible, with the snow eventually trapping everyone inside the castle. This had a huge negative impact on Toby, who felt trapped and hemmed in. He spent a lot of time struggling with his negative emotions and hiding in crawlspaces around Hogwarts, and the rest of his time too hyperactive to focus on school, flitting back and forth between the two headspaces without much obvious cause. Toby ended the school year on a high despite not having the best grades, and the school thawed out long enough for everyone to get back home. Fifth Year (2084 - 2085) The start of Toby's summer was marked by a school field trip, and also by a trip to Disney with Sophie, Mo Branxton, and Caterina Moretti. Toby, his grandmother, Piers and Javy also started to get closer with each other too, which put Toby in even higher spirits. The time shortly after that, however, was slightly more turbulent. Toby, who had reached the point of mania, went out one evening and didn't come home for three days. When he returned and barricaded himself in his room, his mood having come crashing back down, his grandmother called a healer who eventually diagnosed Toby with Bipolar I. He started taking potions to manage this and his ADHD, in preparation for his important OWL year, something he didn't want to risk being out of action for. For the rest of the summer, Toby spent more time with Soph, Piers, and Javy, and found out that Piers and Javy were engaged. He also continued practicing and playing with his U17 Quidditch team, working hard after his turbulent weeks early in the summer, and ultimately earning the MVP award for his hard work and his ability as a versatile player. Once back at school for his fifth year, Toby was made the student Editor-in-Chief for the Hogwarts Yearbook, which also happened to be Ella's old position. He spent a lot of the early weeks in term helping Sophie prank Piers and Javy, which didn't deter either of them from agreeing to officially adopt him once they were married. As school wore on, however, Toby's feelings of elation started to take a nosedive as he began having intense negative emotions he couldn't control, which then led to feelings of guilt over how he believed he was subjecting others to his own negativity. Additionally, staff and students all over school were behaving strangely that term at Hogwarts, as though they were characters from old fairy tales or story books. Toby was not directly affected by this, but his guilt was pushed even further when he masterminded and helped execute a plan in class to lock Professor Flamsteed (Captain Jas. Hook) in the closet, even though it was to protect the rest of the class. Even rescuing and returning Airey's pet rock, Pebbles, did little to rid him of guilt. The rest of Toby's year was also highly eventful. Over the winter holidays, Piers and Javy officially signed their marriage documents and Toby's adoption papers on the same day. Before the break was over, Toby got even more good news as he was informed he had been chosen to captain the England U17 Quidditch team. Back at school, however, Toby's mood continued to be a problem, and he struggled particularly with the idea of his relationship with Sophie and feeling as though he 'belonged' to someone, which brought back negative feelings to do with his life with his birth parents. For this reason, Toby de-labelled his and Sophie's relationship, insisting he didn't want them to not be together, but expressing the need to take the official-ness out of it. Even so, he then went on to struggle with feeling selfish and guilty for having upset Sophie, and felt as though he was stuck in a permanent dilemma. Additionally, Piers and Javy made plans to have a second child via surrogate, which gave Toby a whole host of mixed feelings. Toby's turbulent emotions continued all term, which was difficult enough for him to deal with without the added stress of his OWLs. Thanks to the vow he had made about wanting to achieve at least 9 Outsandings, Toby pushed himself harder than ever in order to try and do well in his OWLs. The pressure he put himself under combined with his steadily growing feelings of general guilt and low mood eventually helped lead to a breakdown, and he required some time out of school in order to fully recuperate. Once he was better and back at school Toby sat his OWLs alongside everyone else. He earned 790 points towards Hufflepuff's total that year - a personal best - and various subject-specific honours: Aspiring Astronomers' Association 2085 (Astronomy), Muggle Superhero (Muggle Studies), Rune Master (Ancient Runes), History of Magic Hall of Fame (History of Magic), Golden Badger (Hufflepuff House), and a recommendation for the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. Sixth Year (2085 - 2086) In a move of pure impulsiveness, Toby bought a puppy from his friend Derry Ferrier at the very end of his fifth year, and brought the puppy home - to where he was now living with Piers and Javy - at the start of the summer. Unhappy with his actions, Piers took the puppy away from Toby and threatened to return it, but eventually gave way after some helpful persuading from Javy. Having assured both his adoptive fathers that he had learned a lesson about impulsiveness, Toby gleefully celebrated the return of his new pet dog and gave him the name Staco. Before the summer was over, Toby also received his OWL results, and was thrilled to get ten Outsandings and two Exceeds Expectations. He was less thrilled by the fact that he knew Piers would not be returning to Hogwarts with him and Javy, as he was to stay at home and prepare for the arrival of the new baby. After being back at school for less than a month, Toby turned officially of age. For most of the autumn term, Toby's emotional state was unsteady but not dire - though he was still somewhat plagued by feelings of guilt having 'falsely advertised' himself to Piers and Javy - until December, when he felt so low he needed to take some time away from school and stay home until the winter holidays were over. After more sessions with his healer and adjustments of his potions, Toby felt more ready to face school again. January brought the best moment of the year - the arrival of Toby's new baby brother, Curtis Angelo Fuller-Thompson. Despite all his worrying about being replaced and the fear of potentially feeling jealous, Toby instantly loved Curtis and swore to himself he'd be there to protect him and do anything for him. His worries did come true to some extent, which led to even more guilt on Toby's behalf, but his love for his little brother was the overriding emotion. The rest of the school year was plenty eventful. He brewed a Polyjuice Potion under the careful supervision of Professor Culloden, as part of a Potions project. Toby's love for cows grew more than ever and he became determined to obtain one. A student died after wandering into the Forbidden Forest, causing grief and upset to take hold of almost everyone in the castle, Toby included - though he did not personally know the student in question. As the term wore on, Toby's mental state struggled to level itself out, leading him to try and take measures to fix things on his own. The last few months of his sixth year were essentially one big blur, but one significant incident involved Toby kissing his good friend, Phoenix Toros. Overall, Toby contributed 722 points to Hufflepuff's total, helping Hufflepuff to win the house cup. That year, he also received various subject-specific honours: History of Magic Hall of Fame (History of Magic), Divination Super Student (Divination), Aspiring Astronomers' Association (Astronomy), and Top Charms Students (Charms). Toby also won Best Dressed at the Masquerade Ball that was held during the school year. ((ffr - frustrated with bipolar and fixated on the need to be in control toby tries fixing it and gets it very wrong)) Seventh Year (2086 - 2087) The start of Toby's summer was very eventful when, in the midst of an episode, he borrowed (read: stole) a cow as a gift for his little brother Curtis, with the help of his friend Luc. The cow, while very confused, was perfectly fine after the ordeal, and later bought for Toby by his grandparents (Javy's parents). Toby had a short stay in hospital in order to level himself out again, and the rest of the summer was fairly uneventful by comparison. When school resumed again, Toby was just as interested as everyone else in their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Sabel Dakest. Dakest instantly became a favourite professor of Toby's, though when he held a lesson on Patronuses, Toby struggled with the subject matter. Knowing that some people couldn't cast a patronus, Toby was afraid to even try to conjure one up for himself, in case it revealed that he was less happy than he wanted to be. Because of this, he refused to attempt the spell at all. Shortly after he turned eighteen, Toby received a letter from his grandmother, informing him that his biological mother had died on the same day as his birthday. Upset the news, despite both of his birth parents' indifference towards him, Toby went home to visit his grandmother only to find that his biological father, Isaac, was there. Their exchanged was heated and emotionally charged, and ultimately Isaac revealed that he was leaving for Australia with no intention of returning. The entire ordeal had a great impact on Toby, who blamed himself and, while he just about managed to keep himself from spiralling, still struggled to come to terms with his own misplaced guilt. Toby's seventh year still had more problems in store. Some time later, he fully and officially broke up with Sophie, having been able to tell that her heart was divided between himself and Zander Adair, and wanting to give her the chance to experience relationships with other people without having to worry about him. They broke up with no hard feelings between them, but it was difficult to deal with nevertheless, despite the fact that their relationship had been sort of open for some time. The end of Toby's seventh year was somewhat traumatic for practically everyone, as Acromantula stormed the castle and had to be fought off by staff and students. Toby, who was both terrified of spiders but also unable to hurt or kill any creature, mostly helped to protect some of the younger students until the danger had passed, but was deeply troubled by witnessing some of the carnage. Ultimately, however, the danger passed and everyone lived to tell the tale, and Toby and the rest of his year graduated all in one piece. Post-Hogwarts NEWT results // feeling troubled and unsettled after graduation // impulsively leaving home and leaving his wand behind, running away essentially, has to be tracked down by dakest but encounters dark wizards and finally sees for himself that there really are bad people in the world, goes back to living with piers and javy for a while longer // sticks with professional quidditch and nothing else for the year, spends a few months in hospital missing the first month or so of his season // moves house with pavy // a year after graduation, starts studying part-time for pre-healer studies, keeps it largely a secret, as much as he can // moves back to the old pavy house when he sees its for sale and impulsively buys it // has general ups and downs when he goes off and on his potions all the time, takes a while to really become responsible with his potions and knowing how to look after himself // finishes studying, works as a junior mind healer at st. mungo's (in the quidditch off-season) when his own healer finally gives him the okay // a few more ups and downs related to patients at work, and his high empathy levels // long period of stability, following treatment plan and regular healer visits, coping // decides to think seriously about his dream of becoming a father, and looks into adoption and fostering // long time going through all the things, and takes extra time to prove he's living a stable life with stable finances, eventually given the okay // in early-mid 2095, fosters two brothers - Lachlan (age 2 yrs) and Ruari (age 1 yr) St. John - to see if they settle with him, starts the adoption process // adopts both boys at the end of 2095 - between christmas and new year Accolades, Achievements, and Qualifications Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2087 Category:Quidditch Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni